


starlight, i will be chasing a starlight.

by commonemergency



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2010 timeline, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, they go to a muse concert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 11:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12107481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commonemergency/pseuds/commonemergency
Summary: Dan and Phil see Muse in 2010, Dan thinks too much of how certain songs remind him of certain people, but it's okay, Dan is just content that he gets to sleep next to Phil.





	starlight, i will be chasing a starlight.

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [starlight, i will be chasing a starlight.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12575544) by [irni_mak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irni_mak/pseuds/irni_mak)



> i have not slept. i did just see muse. and i did think about that dan and phil muse concert in 2010.
> 
> but i will say, in 2009, my first girl crush had actually introduced muse to me, in her bedroom at a sleepover, and the next day she made me a burned cd and i still have it, and a year later i bought a 2010 muse t-shirt and it's in my closet somewhere. it was an important time (and an important band) and i did end up thinking about her a lot on my drive back and how i could write about it.
> 
> anyway this is just fluff with a little bit of dan's introspection.

**i.**

“It smells like weed,” Phil’s first observation as they had entered the stadium. He was behind Dan who seemed to be the one trailing them to their seats, his hands grabbing the back of Dan’s shirt as to not lose them before Dan just grabs Phil’s hand and he looks back with a small smile. 

“Weed, yeah? You lookin’ for a spliff?” A guy overhearing the conversation, walking next to the two, Phil looks at Dan wide eyed and Dan laughs, shaking his head at the other guy. “No, no, he’s just pointing out the obvious here.” Phil can’t remember the last time he smoke weed, it must have been a couple years ago.

“Your hands are sweaty,” Phil complains, giving Dan another gentle squeeze to let him know that he was joking and he didn’t really mind it. Dan squeezes him back but a little bit harder. Phil smiles. 

The night was going to be one to remember; they had bought the tickets a year ago and it seemed just like that -- a long time since that moment. Dan and Phil had stayed up late getting them. Dan quickly typing in his credit card number into the website as fast as he could over Skype while Phil stayed quiet because Dan couldn’t concentrate on two things. 

Dan had let go of Phil’s hand by the time they made it to their seats. “I want alcohol. I’m getting alcohol. Are you coming?” Dan had placed his jacket on his seat, their friends who came with them were willing to watch over their stuff. Phil had nodded, walking past a gaggle of people, grabbing Dan’s hand again -- mainly because he could, and because he knew he’d get lost. Dan had seemed to think the same way as he fought through the crowd, making sure Phil could stand next to him and hold his hand, though sometimes, when there were older men he’d drop his hand a little before taking it again, yet he seemed to relax a little; no one knew who they were. This was fine. 

They got two beers, Dan paying for both, handing it to him he had taken a big sip and they stood and watched the opener come on stage and they nodded their head to the song but weren’t really paying attention to it since they didn’t really know the band that well. Dan had reached his hand out to take Phil’s again and they stood there, drinking shitty overpriced beer and thought about getting some chips to go with it. 

They ended up not getting the chips, but they did get another beer to share, making their way back to their seats, and they found themselves sitting down while the rest of the stadium stood up. Phil was feeling brave, stretching his arm across the seat, and he felt like the first time on a date, wrapping an arm around a girl at a movie, but this time the person didn’t reject him. Dan had just looked over at Phil with a smile and let it happen. Fingertips feeling the cotton of Dan’s shirt. Maybe it was the beer, or maybe it was the fact that a year later they were still together, and still had fun, and they’d be staying at a hotel together, and being able to spend at least one night with each other before going back to their regular lives. Dan would be going back to Wokingham to finish packing for university and Phil back to Manchester and visiting his parents.

**ii.**

There’s sweat, and laughter, and screaming out lyrics to songs that mean something to them. Dan yells to Phil that he wants to cry hearing Citizen Erased halfway into the concert, because Origin of Symmetry is one of the best albums, and he _knows_ it. He has a soft spot for Undisclosed Desires even if it’s too mainstream, though he won’t talk about how The Resistance makes him feel because of where he was when he listened to it. 

There are some songs that are played that Dan can’t help but think of Erin because she had been the one to listen to him talk for hours about this band that he found, and she’d nod her head, resting against him tirely but with full attention, and there’s a bubble in his throat listening to Sunburn because it reminds him of her. He was once too young and in love, and now he’s too young and in love again. And it’s okay. 

It ends with two encores -- the last two songs Plug in Baby and Knights of Cydonia, and people wait until the light turns on and Phil is still touching Dan in some way, and he’s a little bit tipsy, but it’s fun, and he can’t help but laugh and tug a little bit of Dan’s hair that’s starting to curl. Phil holds his hands out for Dan to take and leads them with their friends out the stadium, though it’s only half hour later until they’re officially past the big groups of people. Hailing a taxi with this many people is even more complicated and by the time they say bye to their friends and head their separate ways to the hotel it’s almost one o’clock and Dan and Phil are both tired, sliding their room key and collapsing on the bed together. 

“I need to shower,” Dan groans. 

“I know, me too,” Phil swings his legs and looks over at Dan again and they laugh. 

“That was _so_ good,” Dan whispers, poking Phil’s cheek. 

“Yeah, yeah it was. I’m glad we went.” Phil grabs Dan’s fingers and tugs it a little, “What do you say about just getting into pajamas and showering tomorrow?” 

Dan agrees and they quietly get ready for bed. 

Phil is the one to turn off the light, he quietly slides in next to Dan, and searches for him, and ends up grabbing his stomach which makes him laugh. “Well come here then,” Phil chuckles and Dan obliges, taking the little spoon, and he knows that it’ll get hot eventually but he wants to enjoy this. Phil’s hands are cold but oddly comforting for him and he closes his eyes to enjoy the moment as much as he can, and commit it to memory so he can take it out again when he’s packing and wanting to be with Phil. 

He can feel Phil’s lips against his shoulder, and it’s still a little new to him, this feeling of being the one that’s held- not that Erin didn’t ever hold him before, but there was a difference. _Phil was a boy._ And no matter how many times they had cuddled on Phil’s couch or bed when he came over it still surprised him over and over again how much he _liked_ this feeling, and _liked_ how warm and at home he felt here. It wasn’t like anything else; he couldn’t compare it to really anything else. His relationship with Erin was different than his relationship with Phil and yet he still thought about her a little bit tonight. Deep down he knew that it wasn’t bad or terrible; music was the one thing that connected people, it was a memory trigger- holding precious moments in people’s hearts when a certain song played and Dan could think of many songs that made him think of Phil. 

“You’re in your head,” Phil eventually spoke and Dan couldn’t help but smile. 

“How did you know?” He laughs. 

“I can hear it,” 

Phil held him a little closer. He must have known. There weren’t many secrets between the two- if any. They had long discussions over Skype, and the first time Dan had slept over at Phil’s house they talked about ex’s and things that bothered them about how it ended. Phil stopped being jealous about Dan’s last relationship because he was guilty of his own, whether that relationship was _something_ or nothing. Humans were complex people, they eventually agreed. They couldn’t help but feel the way that they did about things but they were dedicated to each other, and they’d be able to see each other more now that Dan would be living in Manchester and they didn’t have to worry anymore about the next time. 

“You don’t have to talk about it- but it’s okay, you know,” Phil kisses his shoulder again and closes his eyes. “I love you.” Phil had yawned when he said it, but he meant it. 

That was enough for Dan. 

“I’m constantly amazed at your ability to fall asleep at a time like this. We just saw Muse, and you’re ready to fall asleep!” Dan did his best to lighten every mood whenever he got too locked in his head, and nine out of ten times it always made Phil laugh. 

“I love you too,” Dan eventually said, “Dork.” He turned around now, wanting to be as close as he possibly could to Phil even though they’d inevitably end up taking corners of the bed with the sheets a mess or on the floor, but he could enjoy this too. “Thank you for listening to me even though I didn’t say anything. You have a talent for that.” Dan whispered, pressing his fingers against Phil’s face, trying to invisibly memorize it before curling up into him. 

“Goodnight, Phil,” Dan eventually yawns, at peace with himself, and the fact that it was a good night. It was a good night with his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos appreciated! 
> 
> talk to me on tumblr/twitter: @nihilismdan


End file.
